


IV. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: "Apa sih yang kau lihat dari dia?""Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, 'Mione."
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	IV. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

🌿🌿

Kemeja hitam itu berkualitas bagus. Nyaman dikenakan, tidak gampang kusut, dan jika dijemur dengan baik; dikibas dan dilicinkan setelah diperas, saat kering ia bahkan tidak awut-awutan. Bisa langsung dipakai kalau mau, tak perlu repot-repot lagi disetrika. Kekurangannya mungkin cuma di minimnya corak. Tapi Luna bisa menyulam. Ia berencana membuat pola garis vertikal di sekujur bahan dan menjahitkan lili-lili putih kecil pada tiap garisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lihat dari dia?" ujar Hermione tak habis pikir. Luna sampai bertindak sejauh ini, hanya untuk Severus Snape, ia sungguh tak paham.

Luna tersenyum tipis. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, 'Mione."

Hermione mendengus tak puas, tapi ia tak mendesak lagi. Jarang-jarang ia bisa shopping berdua dengan Luna, daripada membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuat mulut terasa asam, lebih baik fokus bersenang-senang. Hengkang dari Butik Madam Malkin ia segera menarik Luna ke Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour, menyalahgunakan statusnya sebagai teman untuk mengklaim gratisan bolu karamel Ron Weasley.

🌿🌿🌿

Bagi seseorang, tumbuhan gulma sama indahnya dengan lili air, tetapi bagi yang lain, eceng gondok cuma eceng gondok. Tak ada harganya. Hermione adalah tipe yang seperti itu, keindahan harus memiliki standar tertentu baru bisa dibilang indah olehnya. Sedangkan Luna, ia tidak perlu standar apapun. Rumput hijau subur yang dipangkas serapi permadani, segerombolan mimosa pudica yang tumbuh liar di padang-padang, foxglove yang berdiri teratur dalam pot-pot bulat, atau mawar berduri tajam mengancam yang memagari rumah tua peninggalan Bellatrix Lestrange, semua sama di matanya. Estetik. Masing-masing indah dalam kelebihannya sendiri. Hanya karena yang satu harum dan yang lain tidak, yang satu berbunga dan yang lainnya tidak, bukan berarti ia tak layak disebut cantik.

Pendeknya, untuk soal Severus Snape, Luna hanya bisa bilang, ia melihat apa yang tidak dilihat orang, tahu apa yang orang tidak ketahui.

🌿🌿🌿🌿

Sejak awal diperkenalkan, asrama yang lain merasa skeptis dengan bidang studi Ramalan. Hermione Granger membencinya dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, Draco Malfoy mengernyit melecehkan pada bola kristal yang kosong melompong, sedangkan Cedric Diggory tidur dengan mulut menganga di balik hamparan kitab ramal Nostradamus saat Professor Trelawney masuk ke sesi tebar dan baca tarot. Konon cuma murid Ravenclaw yang dapat memahami dan meminati pelajaran ini, karena seperti halnya elang yang dapat memantau jauh, Ravenclaw sejati pun mampu menyaksikan sebuah masa.

Pada satu sesi penerawangan dengan bola kristal di menara astronomi, Luna melihat Severus Snape di kantor Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore.

Ia melihat pria yang kaku, sinis, dan dingin itu menangis.

"Oh, oh, miss Lovegood!" seru Profesor Trelawney waswas kala melihat airmata berjatuhan di pipi Luna, "jangan menangis! Tak masalah kalau kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Murid Ravenclaw sekalipun, belum tentu punya bakat meramal!" ia coba membujuk. Dalam keadaan sadar kemampuan terawangnya nol, ia tidak tahu justru saat itu Luna tengah berada dalam kondisi puncak tilik masa.

"Bunga lilinya tidak akan pernah berkembang lagi," cuma itu yang dibisikkan Luna, tapi siapa yang bisa memahami omongan gadis yang terkenal dengan julukan Looney?

🌿🌿🌿🌿🌿

"Selamat tahun baru, Professor."

Severus tertegun melihat sehelai kemeja hitam garis-garis putih terlipat rapi di dalam kotak kado. "Bukannya tukar kado cuma pas natal?" katanya bingung.

Luna menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Severus mendenguskan senyum, sudah biasa dengan keeksentrikan Luna. "Merepotkanmu. Terima kasih." Ia baru akan menutup kotak, ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Garis-garis putih pada kemeja hitam itu, adalah rumpun lili yang disulam dengan tangan.

Severus tertegun, tenggorokannya tercekat. Untuk beberapa lama ia menatap diam tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"Jangan khawatir, Professor," ujar Luna halus, menutup kembali kotak hadiah dan menuntun Severus duduk di bangku teras rumah hijaunya yang semarak dengan kebun hijau. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku suka menyulam."


End file.
